


Sincline's Shenanigans Showcase

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15502887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: So by popular demand on Tumblr here it is! My mini series dedicated to Lotor and his Generals shit disturbing antics! This is going to be a series dedicated to events that could have happened to Lotor and his Generals preSeason 3. If you have an idea or suggestion that you would like to see happen feel free to inbox me on Tumblr or leave it as a comment!





	1. Part 1: "Oh Quiznak"

Ezor lazily checked the monitor in front of her. There had been no word from Axca, ever since she left for her mission to retrieve scaultrite from the weblum. Ezor turned her head towards the Prince’s back and sighed, it had been quintants since Acxa’s mission and prince Lotor seemed nervous about the lack of communication. Ezor glanced over at Narti, quietly petting Kova, who purred contently in her arms. Ezor finally looked over towards Zethrid, who seemed equally as bored behind her monitor.  
  
“Hey Zethrid?” Ezor stepped over towards the giantess with a small, mischievous smile.  
  
“What Ezor?” Zethrid replied, turning away from her monitor to look at the smaller half-breed.  
  
“Do you want to go throw things again? It’s really boring up here with…” Ezor glanced between the Prince’s back and Narti.  
  
“Anything to get away from the silence.” Zethrid removed herself from her monitor and began her leave with Ezor.  
  
“Narti you want to join too?” Ezor looked at the lizard-like Galra, but was met with a silent stare. At least Ezor assumed that Narti was staring at her, “ah, never mind it looks like Kova is enjoying himself.”  
  
The space cat had rolled over onto his back, legs stretched high as Narti rubbed his belly gently up and down. Ezor knew how much Kova enjoyed these times, the peaceful ones where his general isn’t under constant attack.  
  
“You coming Ezor?” Zethrid called from the entryway.  
  
“Right of course!” Ezor quickly responded, catching up to the giantess and walking side by side with her.  
  
“Hey Ezor you’ve heard of planet Plimex and their game wuarc right?” Zethird asked her as they stepped towards the fighter jet hanger. Ezor looked towards Zethrid with an exasperated expression.  
  


“Seriously? You wanna play that again? It’s so booorrring. All you do is throw something as hard as you can.”  
  
“Yeah and I’m great at that!” Zethrid beamed.  
  
“Well I figured we could have just thrown stuff at the sentries again, it’s not like they’re going to complain to Lotor.” Ezor shrugged, the two women finally arrived at the hanger, “but if you really want to, we can.”  
  
“Yes.” Zethrid cheered to herself. Both of the women went towards the scrap parts area of the hanger. Zethrid picking up a large outdated black box, and Ezor grabbed the handle of an old Galra fighter flier throttle.  
  
“You can go first Ezor.” Zethrid beamed, stretching her arms.  
  
“It doesn’t matter anyways, you know you’re going to win.” Ezor sighed, tilting her head to the side, releasing a small cracking sound.  
  
“I know.” Zethrid grinned. Ezor pulled the small piece of space trash close to her chest, lining up her shot with precision. She narrowed her eyes, and pulled her arm back, and with all the force she could muster she flung the space trash forward as hard as she could. Ezor impressed herself, she wasn’t expecting her throw to make it over halfway across the hanger, and when it hit one of the busy-bodied sentries she couldn’t help but let out a laugh with Zethrid.  
  
“Nice shot!” Zethrid slapped Ezor on the back in congratulations and with a large grin Zethrid continues, “now it’s my turn.”  
  
Zethrid’s movements were nothing like Ezor’s. Zethrid took the large black box in one hand with ease, and just whipped it across the room. The two women watch as it flies, almost about to hit the door.  
  
Until the hanger doors open wide, revealing the Prince standing in the entryway, completely unprepared for the large black box that came flying towards his face. Ezor and Zethrid watch in horror as the black box makes contact with prince Lotor’s face, knocking him to the ground and presumably out cold.  
  
“Oh quiznak!! We need to get out of here before he wakes up.” Ezor panicked, imagining what kind of punishment the Prince may have in store for them.  
  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t make sure he’s okay—“ Zethrid replied.  
  
“Oh he’ll be fine, I’ve seen him get tossed around by a Farublian Sartoyx before.” Ezor exclaimed. She thought back to the time the Prince attempted to wrestle the large predatorily beast on the planet Farub. Going as well as you would expect for someone who was only one fifth of the size of his opponent. However with the motto of victory or death, it was only a matter of time before the Prince eventually succeeded.  
  
“If you’re sure.” Zethrid looked back at the Prince, eyes widening in fear as she realized he was beginning to rise.  
  
“Come on!” Ezor exclaimed again, dragging Zethrid as they made a mad dash for anywhere but there.  
  
For the rest of the day the two women were ducking in and out of rooms, carefully watching corners, absolutely terrified of what their punishment was going to be.  
  
“Ezor why aren’t you just turning invisible? It’d be so much easier for you.” Zethrid asked, confused as to why Ezor was hiding with her underneath one of the mess hall tables.  
  
“It’d wouldn’t be fair to you if you were caught all alone, even if it was your idea to play that stupid game.” Ezor grumbled, hugging her knees to her chest as she sat under the table, meanwhile Zethrid was forced to lie underneath one of the other tables, her chest almost touching the bottom of the table. It seemed like they were under those tables for vargas; Ezor growing more and more impatient.  
  
“We’ve been here forever.” Ezor grumbled.  
  
“Well are you willing to go out there and risk Lotor’s wrath?” Zethrid asked looking towards her comrade.  
  
“Maybe you hit him so hard he won’t even remember it was us?” Ezor replied.  
  
“It’s possible.” Zethrid said, and with that Ezor began crawling out from under the table. Zethird had decided lifting the table up as she sat up was a more effective strategy. The two of them never even heard the sound of the mess hall’s doors opening as they both stood up and stretched their sore muscles.  
  
“I wonder how mad he’ll be if he does remember.” Ezor sighed. The two women looked at each other, and at that moment they were both hit from the behind by something slimy. Ezor touched the back of her head, realizing now that it was food goo, “What—“  
  
“Not as mad as you’d think I’d be. On the other hand; leaving me left behind with a possible concussion, that is another matter.” Ezor and Zethrid turned in horror to find their Prince standing there with a devilish smirk and another four packs of food goo in his arms.  
  
“Oh quiznak.”


	2. Part 2: Something We Can Wrestle

“Now remember, we’re only here for one thing.” Acxa told the girls as they stepped off of Lotor’s ship and onto the lush forest floor. Sunlight flitted through the violet leaves as the wind gently swayed them. The trees easily dwarfing the Prince’s ship. Ezor craned her neck high to take in the full view.  
  
“Woah, Zethrid could you imagine what would happen if we dropped one of the sentries from up there?” Ezor questioned, not taking her eyes off of the massive plant in front of her.  
  
“It’d probably bounce off a couple branches before hitting the ground.” Zethrid replied looking up at the tree with a grin.  
  
“Wanna try it?” Ezor asked with a grin.  
  
“Literally what did I just say ladies?” Acxa chimed in from behind.  
  
“Well why can’t we do two things while we’re here?” Ezor quipped back grinning at the thought. Acxa sighed loudly.  
  
“Narti, come help me find the bylma ore, since no one else wants to focus on the mission.” Acxa glared at the two women who decided goofing off was a better course of action. Narti silently nods and follows along with Acxa, Kova napping on her shoulders.  
  
“Okay Ezor the real question is how are we getting the sentry up there to begin with?” Zethrid asked looking up.  
  
“Good point, we could take one of the fighter jets?” Ezor replied.  
  
“And risk prince Lotor asking why we aren’t retrieving the ore with Acxa and Narti? I’m good.” Zethrid responded, stretching her arms high into the air.  
  
“Wanna go look around instead then? See if there’s anything interesting?” Ezor asked turning her head to look at the giantess.  
  
“Sure, maybe we’ll find something we can wrestle.” Zethrid grinned. Ezor rolled her eyes and the two went exploring into the deep brush of the forest.  
   
“Is that all you ever think about?” Ezor asked.  
   
“No. I also think about blowing things up.” Zethrid replied.  
  
They had no idea they were being watched as the two travelled through the forest. Something large, something unknown, was waiting in the shadows watching their every move.  
  
Over the course of their stroll Ezor lost sight of Zethrid, she sighed, “looks like Zethrid’s gotten herself lost. I should probably head back to the ship to let them know we need to set up a search party. Prince Lotor is not going to be happy about needing to do this again.”  
  
Ezor made her way back to the clearing where the ship was resting. She looked to the other Generals, Narti and Acxa, as they were loading several cases on the bylma ore that they found.  
  
“Ezor where’s Zethrid?” Acxa sighed.  
  
“She’s lost.” Ezor replied as she stepped closer towards her comrades.  
  
“Again?” Acxa seemed in disbelief, how often could one person get lost?  
  
“Again.” Ezor responded, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
Narti was finishing loading the last case of bylma ore; Kova curled up ontop of the ore, fast asleep. Something seemed to wake Kova with a start however. His ears twitched as he looked towards a specific direction, eyes narrowed, Narti was also looking in that direction.  
  
“What is it Narti?” Ezor asked, “oh wait you can’t… never mind.”  
  
“Be alert.” Acxa warned Ezor and Ezor rolled her eyes. Suddenly large crashing sounds could be heard, and even some of the smaller trees were being felled in the distance. Ezor gulped, unsure of what was coming.  
  
The three women began to prepare themselves for whatever was barreling towards them through the thick woods. However soon they would be shocked to see it was Zethrid, riding on the back of a monstrously sized creature. The creature easily dwarfed Zethrid, being almost four times larger than the giantess herself. It had large protruding upper fangs, bright green fur, and could switch between being on four legs or two. Its eyes were a piercing colour of red; and had a large flat snout with small tusks that stuck out from each side of its snout.  
  
“Look what I found you guys!” Zethrid chimed from atop the monster, “I think I’m gonna name it Fluffy, cause it’s so soft.”  
  
Acxa and Ezor’s jaws were dropped as Zethrid buried her face in the creatures fur.  
  
“Zethrid get off of that thing what if it kills you!” Acxa exclaimed in a panic.  
  
“Nonesense, Fluffy and I already wrestled it out and it knows I’m in charge.” Zethrid beamed, patting the monster on top of its head. It let out a booming howl in response, forcing a jump of fear out of Ezor and Kova.  
  
“You can’t keep that thing you know—“ Acxa attempted to tell Zethrid.  
  
“That’s not _your_ decision that’s—“ Zethrid replied before a voice spoke from the direction the ship was in. The Generals turned their heads to see Lotor standing there, seemingly unimpressed.  
  
“That would be _my_ decision, wouldn’t it Zethrid?” Her ears flattened at the scolding words of her Prince. Carefully Zethrid dismounted the beast, patting it gently in the snout.  
  
“Right yeah, um prince Lotor? May I keep Fluffy?” Zethrid asked somewhat timidly, worried that she won’t get to keep her new pet.  
  
“Zethrid where on the ship would you even keep such a beast?” Lotor asked her, eyeing up the size of the creature.  
  
“I could clean out a section of the hanger, and make a pen for her.” Zethrid stated looking back at her new friend. She was nervous to look back towards Lotor. A sigh escaped Lotor’s lips.  
  
“Only if you clean up after it as well.” Lotor stated eyeing up the massive beast before turning back towards the ship and entering it.  
  
“Thank you Lotor!” Zethrid beamed in excitement, “come on Fluffy let’s get you set up! You’ll love it with us, I’ll even train you to be a guard… whatever you are!”  
  
Acxa watched Zethrid race into the cruiser with her new pet in disbelief. It took a few moments for her and Ezor to adjust to the turn of events.  
  
“Did that just happen?” Ezor asked, finally coming down from the shock.  
  
“I can’t believe it either.” Acxa replied, still in shock over the course of events.  
   
“Does this mean we can all have pets?” Ezor questioned as she watched as Narti and Kova made their way back inside the ship.  
   
“Not you too Ezor.” Acxa sighed, before heading up the ships ramp and inside.


	3. Part 3: "Remember What Sugar Does to Me"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So big shout out to starfaring-princelotor on tumblr for;  
> A inspiring this piece based off of their answer to an ask I sent them  
> B for letting me write this out   
> C for their wonderful work on their Sweet Tooth and Sugar Rush stories (check it out if you’re into NSFW Lotor content, highly recommended, also all their other stuff is amazing as well.)
> 
> https://starfaring-princelotor.tumblr.com/masterlist
> 
> Tragna: A traditional Galra dessert given to one on their birthday, usually very dry but also sweet.

Acxa sighed loudly, watching Ezor nervously place the round, burnt dessert on the counter near where Kova was sleeping. Ezor was avoiding eye contact and for good reason, this was the eighth dessert she’s burned.  
  


“You burnt the tragna again, you should have just let me make it.” Acxa stated tapping a knife against the top crust, listening to it scrape against the charred outside.

  
“Yeah and last time when you made it you put salt in instead of sugar. Y’know there’s a reason we aren’t stationed in the kitchen.” Ezor complained as she pulled off the violet apron she had been wearing, brushing some armoranth flour off of her cheek.  
  
“Maybe if _someone_ had put the right lid back on it there wouldn’t have been an issue.” Acxa glared as she took her apron off.  
  
“I may not be good in the kitchen Acxa, but at least I know to taste something before you just put it in.” Ezor replied snidely; receiving a silent and deadly glare back from her team leader, “besides we can just give this tragna to Zethrid and make another.”  
  
“Did I hear my name?” Zethrid’s ears twitched; across the mess hall her and Narti were setting up banners of black and a deep navy, mirroring the Prince’s own colour scheme, she stepped towards the two women in the kitchen, “let me guess you two burned another one?”  
  
“Ezor burned it, and no we can’t just give this one to Zethrid, we’re running out of time.” Acxa told Ezor, bringing her hand up to her chin in thought, “we’ll have to improvise.”  
  
Acxa grabbed a container of powdered sugar and began to set up on the counter, gently shooing Kova off so she had more space to work with. Kova took this opportunity to return to Narti and rest in her arms.  
  
“You’re not…” Zethrid started.  
  
“It _is_  his birthday after all.” Acxa replied with a sigh. They all knew the Prince had _a soft spot_  for sweets and Acxa had a plan, “if we coat it with enough sugar glaze he probably won’t even notice.”  
  
“But you know what sugar does to him!” Ezor exclaimed, eyes wide.  
  
“Birthday or not I do _not_  want to deal with that again.” Zethrid commented walking back towards the decorations that still needed to be dealt with.  
  
“It’s too late now Ezor, you should have thought of that before you thought it was a brilliant idea to turn the temperature up on the oven.” Acxa shot back towards Ezor who looked genuinely offended.  
  
“I thought it would bake faster!” She shrieked.  
  
“I’d forgive you for that thought, if you hadn’t done it five times in a row after being told each time that it doesn’t work like that.” Acxa glared. Acxa had begun mixing everything together to create a thick, translucent sugar-y substance and began pouring it over the tragna. In the distance the two Generals could hear the giantess snickering over their argument.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~  
  
Lotor was busying himself, losing time to his work in the field of quintessence. He had spent most of his quintant working on this problem. Lotor was stumped over a particular reading that was coming out of deep space. He sighed in frustration; placing his hand on his chin and squinting, hoping he could see it differently this time despite the lack of any change to his approach. He almost didn’t even notice the incoming transmission from the mess hall.  
  
“Prince Lotor come quickly Ezor has had another accident in the kitchen.“ Acxa had stated over the monitor.  
  
“I thought I made it clear she was to stay out of there and leave the cooking to the sentries.” Lotor let out an unimpressed sigh as he shut off the monitor he had been working on and made his way towards the kitchen.  
  
~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~

“Why does it always have to be me?” Ezor yelled at Acxa with a pout and her hands on her hips.

 

“Well for starters, there’s that one time when you turned the sink on you somehow set the kitchen on fire.” Zethrid replied, as she and Narti returned to the main table in the mess hall where the Generals had begun setting up for the celebration. Narti was placing plates down on the table, and Acxa went to grab some cutlery from the kitchen.

 

“Where’s Ezor, is she alright? She didn’t set herself on fire again did she?” Lotor asked; it wasn’t until he looked around the room did he see that the transmission was a ruse, his eyes narrowed, “what is the meaning of this?”

 

“Surprise!” The Generals shouted in unison as the Prince walked towards them. Unfortunately for the Generals, as he stepped closer the banners Zethrid put up began to falter; and fell to the floor with a light grace, one even landing gently across Lotor’s shoulders.

 

“Zethrid!” Acxa glared up at her.

 

“What! It’s not my fault, the fasteners are older than Lotor is!” Zethrid quipped back in self-defense, returning Acxa’s glare.

 

“Explain yourselves.” Lotor commanded, crossing his arms as he’s assessing the room, finally resting his eyes on the dessert set on the table. Narti silently stood there with Kova on her shoulders, seemingly watching and judging the three nervous Generals.

 

“Well we wanted to surprise you for your birthday… You do remember it’s your birthday right? I know it’s been a long time but—“ Ezor began to ramble before Acxa elbowed her in the side.

 

“Ezor shut it!” The girls continued to bicker as Lotor just stared, almost in disbelief. Eventually a small laugh escaped the Prince’s lips, and the girls looked towards him nervously.

 

“You went to all this trouble for my birthday? How did you even find out about it?” A soft smile graced Lotor’s face and his Generals let out a small sigh of relief.

 

“Of course prince Lotor; I found it in an old Galra history log that was in the archive room.” Acxa replied.

 

“Sorry that the decorations fell apart prince Lotor.” Zethrid said, avoiding eye contact.

 

“Nonesense. This is wonderful, truly.” Lotor said softly. He stepped towards the table and took a seat, ushering the Generals to do the same.

 

“Ah, we even made you some tragna.” Ezor held up the dessert that was coated in a thick sugar-y glaze, something Lotor couldn’t take his eyes off of. He stared intensely as Ezor returned it to the table.

 

“We understand if you won’t want any, Ezor did burn it pretty badly.” Acxa stated and Lotor shook his head, Ezor glaring towards Acxa at her comment.

 

“I’m sure it’ll be fine Acxa. However, you _do_ remember what sugar does to me don’t you?” Lotor asked mischievously, cutting off a piece of the tragna and placing a small portion in his mouth, enjoying the sweet taste that coated his mouth and tongue, savoring it.

 

There were many awkward stares exchanged between the three Generals in silence before Acxa spoke.

 

“Of course we remember.”

 


	4. Part 4: "Dimension V-2016"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was really inspired to write this because Rick and Morty is a big love of mine and I thought the idea would be hilarious.
> 
> So warning, lots of swearing since this IS a Rick and Morty cross over short.

Lotor sighed heavily; he was getting nowhere with his current research of the rift on Daibazaal. He had been up for days trying to think of different adjustments he could make; something, anything that would allow him to break through to the quintessence field. The Prince let out a small sigh, turning his head towards Narti.  
  
“Narti rerun the diagnostics and then calibrate the—“ Lotor began to command until he heard strange noises coming from behind him. He turned to see a strange grey haired alien in a white coat and a smaller brown haired alien with a yellow shirt and blue pants now standing in front of him.  
  
“Who are you and how did you arrive on my ship?” Lotor demanded as he pulled out his sword.  
  
“Woah woah *burp* calm down there old timer, we’re not here to cause *burp* any trouble, we’re only here for some scaultrite and we’re on our way.” The taller alien answered, whilst the smaller one was visibly concerned.  
  
“G-G-Grandpa Rick we shouldn’t m-m-make this guy mad. He seems l-l-like he wants to kill us.” The smaller one stuttered.  
  
“That does not answer any of my questions.” Lotor held his blade towards the taller grey haired alien.  
  
“L-L-L-Look space Legolas this here is my grandpa, Rick, and I’m Morty. We’ll be leaving as soon as you give us some of that, what is it we’re here for again R-R-Rick? Where ever here is.” The smaller one, Morty answered. Lotor narrowed his brows towards the two aliens.  
  
“How did you arrive on my ship undetected?” Lotor questioned again, ignoring the boys comment and slowly lowering his blade away from the taller alien named Rick.  
  
“*burp* Morty don’t *burp* waste your time with this guy *burp*. He’s not really important to what we need anyways other than having the *burp * scaultrite.” Rick belched. Morty frowned towards his grandfather as Rick turned to face Morty, “this is reality V-2016, *burp* in this reality we weren’t born human but as Galra; but those *burp* assholes died a while ago Morty, so we don’t have to worry about *burp* running into them anytime soon.”  
  
“W-W-Why would I worry about that?” Morty stammered back, the Prince was growing impatient with his questions being ignored.  
  
“I *burp* may have owed Galra Rick some money, *burp* but like I said we don’t have to worry about those assholes.” Rick still had his back to the Prince as he let out a long sarcastic sigh; he began pulling a metal flask from his pocket and twisted the cap off taking a swig of the liquid incased. He tightened the lid and placed the flask back in his pocket and turned towards the Prince, squinting at him.  
  
“Now where’s your scaultrite? I know it’s here on the ship my scanners picked it up. It’d be a lot *burp* easier for me and my grandson if you just gave it to us.” Rick demanded giving the Prince a stare down despite being significantly shorter than him.  
  
“I will not tolerate you ignoring my demands any longer. Narti, get the information out of this Rick.” Lotor raised his blade again forcing a small oh geez from Morty. Narti had snuck up behind Rick and Morty and stretched her arm out, placing her clawed hand on Rick’s head. Morty began to panic once he noticed Rick’s eyes glowing a strange colour.  
  


“Oh geez oh no.” Morty whimpered.

  
“If you are currently hearing this message it means your mind control has failed.” Rick stated in a monotone voice, “this has been a recording to let your dumbass know that your mind control fucking sucks.”  
  
“R-R-Rick!!” Morty exclaimed in fear, looking towards the lizard woman.  
  
“If you are currently hearing this message it means your mind control has failed.” Rick repeated in a monotone voice, “this has been a recording to let your dumbass know that your mind control fucking sucks.”  
  
Rick continued to spout the same few lines over and over again, before the Prince growled, “Narti release him it’s useless.”  
  
“And here *burp* I thought I’d never get to use my anti-mind controller chip I installed in my frontal lobe.” Rick belched again, tapping his forehead; he pulled out a small scanner and showed the Prince the image of the scaultrite, “now listen here asshole *burp* we won’t be here long, we’re just waiting for that coworker of yours to make it to up here so *burp* we can take the scaultrite for ourselves and leave.”  
  
“You will do no such thing.” Lotor raised his weapon towards Rick with look of anger strewn across it.  
  
“Go ahead, see *burp* how far that gets you Grape Ape.” Rick taunted and Lotor snapped, growling as he attempted to strike Rick down with his sword, only for Rick to glow strangely and have Lotor’s attack repealed, “see *burp* my epidermis is laced with a nano-fiber defense mesh.”  
  
Lotor growled again, never before had he seen such a technology, especially from such a seemingly primitive race. He lowered his weapon and placed it back into its storage, letting out a frustrated sigh.  
  
“Then at least elaborate on why you would need the scaultrite?” Lotor asked, glaring at the alien named Rick. Rick took another swig from his flask before replying.  
  
“I’m working on *burp* making a device called an ionic defibulizer and *burp* I need the scaultrite to refract the light that powers it.” Rick explained.  
  
“Rick! What the hell?! That was the invention that k-killed the other versions of us!” Morty exclaimed.  
  
“Other versions?” Lotor questioned, he was slowly starting to realize where these two may have come from, “are you two from another reality?”  
  
“Took *burp* ya long enough to figure it out Tinky Winky. I’m Rick from dimension C-137 and this is Morty from C-137. Unfortunately *burp* there’s no such thing as a weblum in our reality, and someone didn’t want to travel inside one to grab *burp* scaultrite.” Rick glared towards his grandson and continued, “so I had to scan the surrounding area and *burp* found that there was some here.”  
  
Morty had turned to Narti, ignoring the Prince and his grandfather; he eyed her up and down, “so you’re like, some sort of lizard-lady? That’s cool. I’ve met a lot of hot alien girls before y’know.”  
  
He began to ramble off to her about different things and himself. Insecurity coursing through his words. It took a few moments for Morty to realize Narti had zero interest in what he was saying.  
  
“A-Are you ignoring me? Cause that’s pretty rude you know—“ Morty began to rant angrily, but was quickly stopped by a slap to his face from Narti’s tail as she walked away from the tiny alien.  
  
“W-What the hell?! Rick did you see what she just—“ Morty began to complain to his grandfather.  
  
“Not now Morty the adults are * burp* talking.” Rick waved Morty to the sidelines and waited for Lotor’s response.  
  
“That still does not explain how you arrived on my ship undetected.” Lotor glared, growing impatient from being ignored so long. Rick drew another long sigh and reached into his white lab coat, pulling out a small handheld device.  
  
“This is my portal gun, it *burp* allows me to travel to different realities *burp*.” Rick stated. Lotor’s eyes widened in shock. Something he had been searching for his whole life was right within his grasp.  
  
“I demand you hand that over now.” Lotor growled, attempting to assess the best course of action to obtain this device since violence had proven ineffective. As Rick was about to deny Lotor the device Acxa returned to the control deck to see the strange sight of Lotor and Narti standing there with two unknown aliens.  
  
“Oh look grandpa Rick, this alien girl is even hotter than the Lizard-lady!” Morty exclaimed staring at Acxa. Rick grinned towards Acxa, who was so shocked over everything before her that she couldn’t even speak.  
  
“Finally we can get off this crummy ship *burp*.” Rick stated as he rushed Acxa, she didn’t even have time to react before Rick had grabbed one of the bags of scaultrite and opened a portal behind her, absconding into it while shouting, “see you later assholes!”  
  
Morty stared at the space where the portal had been. Nervously he began to back away from the aliens who all turned their heads towards him.  
  
“I uhh, oh geez, could you point me to the nearest escape pod?” Morty asked nervously as Lotor’s two Generals began to move closer towards him. He trembled in his place before another portal opened behind him, “R-Rick how could you do this again you fucking asshole—“  
   
Morty found himself backing into a corner nervously watching the aliens surround him. Suddenly a portal appears behind Morty and a hand reaches out to grab him.

  
“No time Morty *burp* we gotta go!” Rick exclaimed grabbing Morty’s arm and pulling him through the portal before Acxa and Narti had a chance to grab the young alien. The portal closed leaving the three completely confused at the events that had just unfolded. There were a few brief moments of silence before Acxa broke it.

  
“Prince Lotor I’m so sorry-“ Acxa began before Lotor rose his hand to silence her.  
  
“It’s not your fault; I need the two of you to excuse me.” Lotor muttered in a silent defeat. Acxa and Narti looked towards each other as the Prince began to leave the control deck with a lack of confidence seen in his stride. He had been so close, _so close_ , to having the one thing he’s sought so desperately after; a way into the quintessence field, and he let it slip through his fingers.  
  
“Lotor—“ Acxa timidly called out, she watched as the Prince growled and smashed one of the control panels located to the side, sparks flying everywhere.  
  
“Not. Now.” Was all the response Acxa received as Lotor left the control deck and headed towards the training deck to let out some of his fury on the training sentries.


	5. Part 5: "How Miraculous"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N So this one is a sort of practice run on my description skills, because I’ve noticed lately that I’ve been sort of slacking on that when it comes to the SSS series and my writing in general.

Acxa, Narti, Ezor, and Zethrid entered the city on the Galra occupied planet of Tovaca’a; a worn down planet, just the same as the people who occupied this barren wasteland. The sky bore no light for the planet that circled a dying star. Tovaca’a was an ancient colony, one set up by the Empire shortly after the fall of Altea. Tovaca’a was closely allied with Altea, and when Zarkon finished destroying Altea he set sights on their allies. When the residents of the planet had attempted resistance; Zarkon crushed it by speeding up the death of its star until the resistance subsided.  
  
The buildings weren’t high in stature, barely even reaching half the height of Lotor’s cruiser; many of them were abandoned, now filled with the homeless of this ravaged star system. What the buildings lacked in height; they made up for in proximity, hundreds of thousands of buildings placed side by side at different angles and spacing, creating a maze-like alleyway system that made this planet so well known for its black market.  
  
“Why did Lotor send us _here_?” Ezor sighed, looking out at the bleak greys and blacks that encompassed this dilapidated city. The strange crystals that emitted a faint violet glow and lined the alleys caught her attention, as they were the only true light source for this city maze. Many of the residents wore robes with hoods to obscure their identity; this was a colony for the outcasts of the Empire and it showed.  
  
“There’s supposedly a merchant here with important science logs that Lotor wants us to retrieve.” Acxa reminded Ezor, giving her a stern glance. Acxa watched as Ezor quickly became distracted by a group of armed mercenaries walking past with several small droids following behind them, “now don’t wander off, you’re supposed to actually—”  
  
Before Acxa could finish her sentence Ezor had disappeared. Taking in a deep breath Acxa turned towards her other two comrades, both of which had also disappeared. A deep sigh emerged from her as she shook her head. Lotor would hear of this in her report.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ezor sauntered through the market alleys; Tovaca’a had a renowned black market since the fall of Altea, having many treasures from the now eradicated planet lay hidden within its alleyways. Ezor tried to avoid eye contact with the variety of outcasts the city had to offer; she was more interested in seeing what the market had to offer in terms of merchandise. Her eyes darted back and forth between the stalls; some sold strange skinned animals, while others sold weapons long banned by the Galra Empire for civilians. Her eyes continued to glance over all the different items for sale, and the people trying to bargain for them.  
  
One thing caught her eye in particular, and thus Ezor wandered over towards a stall selling exotic animals. It was a small feline-like beast, around the same size as Kova; four legged with black and red fur, large red eyes, and small rounded ears. It flicked it’s tail in response to Ezor’s presence, it seemed strong, almost as if the animal would use its tail in self-defense. In addition to its tail the beast also seemed to have a thin membrane of skin that connect its front and hind limbs together. The most peculiar thing about this creature is what truly caught Ezor’s attention when she first touched it, for it literally electrified her. Her eyes widened at the fascinating creature before her.  
  
Ezor turned her attention toward the merchant, a short and stout male, with a strange breathing device covering his face, “how much for this little guy?”  
  
“If you have to ask you can’t afford _her_.” The merchant quipped back and Ezor pouted.  
  
“No really, how much for _her_?” Her eyes narrowed as she looked down at the merchant.  
  
“Even if I were planning to sell her half breed, you wouldn’t be able to afford an olemag.” The merchant snapped, growing quickly irritated by Ezor.  
  
“What’s an olemag? I’ve never heard of it before.” She asked, turning her attention back to the beast. Her curiosity was peaked and she needed to know more about this feline-like creature and how to take it. The merchant sighed loudly, attempting to show his obvious annoyance with her.  
  
“An Olemag is a rare creature that once inhabited Tovaca’a’s now destroyed sister planet Iokam and it was believed by most to have died along with the planet. It is said that they live incredibly long lives; and I’m inclined to believe it since this one here has been in my family for nearly 9000 years.” The merchant bragged, now Ezor was even more interested in this olemag creature. Her eyes never left it as she listened to the merchant.  
  


“So it’s what, like one million GAC?” Ezor asked, watching as the creature licked at its paw with its bright orange tongue. The merchant scoffed at her and followed with a boisterous laugh.

  
“Try _two billion_  GAC you ignorant half breed.” Ezor’s eyes widened; she was flabbergasted over the price of such a small creature.  
  
“It can’t really be worth that much—“ Ezor began; attempting to reach into her pocket to offer the merchant a more reasonable price and another scoff escaped the fat merchant’s mouth.  
  
“If you aren’t going to take this seriously and pay the price then I must ask you leave, I have _real_  customers to attend to.” The merchant turned on a heel and swung his attention towards another customer who had been eyeing up a tank of strange eel creatures from the murky depths of a planet far out of reach. Ezor shoots him a sharp pout and turns herself towards another direction; however once she knew she was out of his view she turned herself invisible.  
   
She delicately walks back towards the stall; careful to avoid suspicion by making sure she bumps into no one before reaching her destination. She leans back and stares at the creature for a moment, looking for the right time to cause a distraction. As she’s watching the olemag from a distance it almost seemed to be as if it was watching her as well.  
   
She waits for the merchant to look in the opposite direction before she knocked over the tank of eels. The merchant shrieked as the tank hit the ground and shattered. The water flushed around the edges of the stall and customers feet as the eels flopped about, gasping for air in this unknown environment. Ezor watched carefully as the merchant rushed around to begin collecting and salvaging his merchandise and whilst he did that she snagged the olemag and absconded as quickly as she had arrived, surprised by how docile the creature now was in her arms. Considering not even twenty doboshes ago it was trying to shock her.  
   
Ezor ducked into one of the alleyways and turned herself visible again. She stared down at the amazingly soft creature and it stared back at here. She smiled softly, “I think I’ll name you Asele.”  
   
Ezor continued making her way back towards the ship, carefully weaving through the crowd of people, some of whom were discussing how a giant woman and lizard woman were going around freeing some of the poached animals. This brought a smile to Ezor’s face, knowing that Zethrid and Narti had fun themselves.  
   
“I wonder if Acxa continued to be a busybody or if she actually went to do something fun.” Ezor sighed, looking down at Asele. The feline-like beast slowly blinked as it looked at her and Ezor gushed, “ohhh you are just too cute.”  
   
As Ezor made her way back towards the ship she could hear Acxa from a distance, “how could you two go and release every poached animal you could find?”  
   
Ezor sighed contently, at least she could fool Acxa into believe she actually paid for Asele. Ezor continued to walk closer to the group, catching Zethrid’s rebuttal.  
   
“If you had seen the way they were being treated you’d have done the same!” Zethrid replied in defense. Narti sat there silently petting Kova, giving him gentle scratches behind his ears.  
   
“That doesn’t matter Zethrid, we were supposed to be discreet.” Acxa scolded, crossing her arms.  
  
“I was very discreet thank you.” Zethrid muttered, furrowing her brows and mimicking Acxa’s crossed arms.  
  
“Discreet isn’t destroying ten different stalls before attempting to run off with their merchandise.” Acxa’s glare did not waver as she stared down the giantess.  
  
“I wasn’t running off with them I was liberating them!” Zethrid barked back.  
  


“There were several people who saw you riding on the truxian doko’om.” Acxa retorted. Narti began making her way back into the ship as Ezor finished walking up to the others.  
  
“You have no proof that I did that!” Zethrid cried out.   
  
“I was one of those witnesses Zethrid.” Acxa replied sharply her glare cutting through the air, “and _you_.”  
  
Acxa turned to Ezor with furrowed brows. She eyed Ezor up and down and then fixated on Asele in her arms, “you’re not keeping that.”

  
“That’s not your call or even fair! Zethrid is allowed to keep Fluffy, and Narti has Kova, why can’t I keep Asele?” Ezor pouted, pressing her face to the olemag. Zethrid took this opportunity to sneak off whilst Acxa was distracted. Asele rubbed her face against Ezor’s in affection. A loud sigh escapes Acxa’s lungs.  
  
“You’re right it’s Lotor’s call; and I doubt he wants you turning his ship into a zoo.” Acxa warned Ezor. Ezor tightened her grip on Asele; afraid someone would take her away.  
  
“What has taken you all so long?” Lotor called from the top of the ships ramp, arms crossed with an unimpressed expression.  
  
“Prince Lotor I’m sorry for the tardiness, Ezor and the—“ Acxa began to explain before Lotor’s eyes lit up at the sight of Asele in Ezor’s arms.  
  
“Is that an olemag? I haven’t seen one since I was a child!” Lotor exclaimed in near excitement; making large, quick strides towards Ezor to get a closer look, “may I Ezor?”  
  
“Of course!” Ezor beamed and held Asele towards him and he gently took it in his arms. He gently scratched behind the animal’s ear; a small smile crept onto the corners of his lips.  
  
“And here I thought they went extinct when my father had Iokam destroyed, how miraculous.” Lotor failed to notice however that petting and scratching the cat-like creature was giving off massive amounts of static electricity, and as he continued it only began to worsen. It got to a point where Ezor couldn’t contain herself any longer as his hair slowly began to stand on end; she let out a hearty laugh.  
  
“Did they always do _th_ _at_  to your hair prince Lotor?” Even Acxa couldn’t contain her amusement over the Prince’s new look, opting to look away as a slight smirk crosses her face. Lotor looked up to see that now his hair was almost completely spiked up, defying any sense of the word gravity. He handed Asele back to Ezor and coughed slightly.  
  
“Yes that’s a um, quite common occurrence with olemag’s due to the static electricity they emit.” A slight crack could be heard in the Prince’s voice as he avoided eye contact, knowing it would only deepen the shades of mauve on his cheeks, he ran his fingers through his hair elegantly with one hand, “Acxa do you have those logs I requested you to retrieve?”  
  
“Yes Lotor.” A crack of laughter escaped from Acxa’s lips, never had she seen Lotor with his hair like this, and now the thought wouldn’t leave her head.  
  
“Ah—does, this mean I can keep Asele?” Ezor asked timidly, looking down at the small olemag in her arms and clutching it close to her.  
  
“I have no objections with you keeping Asele Ezor. Just remember you are responsible for taking care of her.” Lotor replied, gently patting the creature’s head, and his hair slowly began to rise again. Lotor was paying better attention to this instance and pulled his hand away before his hair became airborne again, he pulled himself away and looked towards Acxa, “I trust you’ll have the mission report for me later this quintant.”

  
Acxa nodded, handing the Prince the logs he requested, “I hope these have the answers you’ve been seeking.”

  
“Thank you Acxa, I’m sure they’ll do fine.” Lotor took the logs and turned, heading his way back up the ramp, Acxa following closely behind. Ezor grinned down at her new friend.  
  
“Come on let’s go introduce you to Zethrid and Fluffy.” She said playfully and followed up the ramp.


	6. Part 6: "Show of Gratitude"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big shout out to any and all fan fiction writers! Even if I haven't read your stories you're still extremely valid in what you've chosen to right <3
> 
> Another big shout out to starfaring-princelotor on Tumblr for inspiring this with an ask they answered somewhat recently, you've really helped pull me out of a massive funk when it came to writing.

Chaos flooded the ships kitchen, containers with mix-matched labels strewn about as a frustrated Lotor attempted to figure out which ingredient was which. He let out a low growl, tying his hair back into a low, messy bun as he glanced over to the sentry that was the source of all this grief. Lotor had learned earlier when he entered the kitchen that the sentry in charge of meal preparations had malfunctioned and began throwing the kitchen into disarray. Containers of different flour and spices thrown about, some strange goo dripped from the ceiling, and it seemed as if the labels on the containers had been rearranged.  
  
Lotor dusted off the flour from his apron that had _strange alien characters_  on it. He had managed at least to find most of the ingredients he had procured whilst out on planet _Siaralen_ , a small planet with an up and coming star-faring race. A planet he convinced long ago to join the Empire, using this new alliance and having them mine specific ores found on the planet. He tasted each ingredient with scrutiny to ensure it was the correct one before placing it in the bowl. However there was one missing ingredient, something important that was required for the filling, a _nyli_  fruit. Unfortunately for the Prince he was just going to have to go without the fruit filling that normally goes in this dessert.  
  
As he skimmed the recipe he let out a sigh of frustration and realized that he had to substitute yet another ingredient. Lotor’s eyes scanned over the shelves looking for something appropriate to use. _He had spent centuries perfecting his cooking skills, and was not about to let it go to waste_. After scanning over everything he could find he finally found a proper substitute on the shelf and grabbed it, carefully measuring out what was required and placing the container back exactly where he found it. He knew later that he was going to have to spend a great deal of time meticulously putting everything else back in it’s place, but for now that thought had to be put on hold for the task at hand.  
  
Lotor tasted the last ingredient to ensure it was the correct one before he began adding it to the bowl. He never even noticed as Zethrid made her way towards the kitchen through the mess hall, until she arrives standing in the doorway staring at the Prince who was wearing a light mauve apron. Lotor was just finishing mixing everything together and pouring it into the small star shaped molds. His eyes widened at the sight of Zethrid catching him like this.  
  
“What does _yohaben eidyx_  even mean sir?” Zethrid asks, squinting her eyes to make sure she was reading it correctly, “also sir, are you… baking?”  
  
Lotor stayed silent for a few moments as he finished by placing the mold into the oven and setting the timer. He closed his eyes and contemplated his choice of words in an attempt to salvage his pride, being caught in such a position. He eventually cleared his throat before replying only to her latter question, “yes I am Zethrid, would you care to try some when it is finished?”  
  
“Yes sir, but what’s the occasion? You’re almost never in the kitchen, you’re usually in the lab doing something.” Zethrid asked staring at his apron, trying to decipher what it meant, knowing there had to be something embarrassing about the meaning if he wasn’t interested in answering her question.  
  
“I wanted to show my appreciation for you and the others on your success with planet _Tollolm_. I am truly pleased with the results you four brought forth.” Lotor explained as he removed the apron from his form, his bun becoming even messier than it already had been. He let out a light sigh as he untied it, letting his hair fall back in place elegantly.  
  
“Of course Lotor, that’s why you gathered us together isn’t it?” Zethrid grinned as her eyes flicked down towards the oven, “what are you making us?”  
  
“This dessert is called _ahub’ku_. It is a traditional sweet cake from the planet _Siaralen_. However there is a missing ingredient, unfortunately it seems as if someone has taken the _nyli_  fruit that I had intended to use as the filling.” Lotor replied eyeing Zethrid’s reaction. There were only five breathing hybrids on this ship, and Lotor knew only two of them would have taken the fruit without asking. Zethrid’s eyes widened. _She was caught_. She thought back to yester-quintant and how she had found small, red, seedless fruits in the kitchen and decided to share them with Ezor.  
  
“Oh really? That’s weird isn’t it.” Zethrid let her nerves show and the Prince only smirked back at her with that knowing glance.  
  
“It is quite alright Zethrid, as long as they did not go to waste.” He replied as he checked the oven to see how far along the small dessert cakes were taking. Zethrid nodded meekly.  
  
“Is it still alright for me to try one?” She asked, smelling the sweet fragrance in the air and how hungry it was beginning to make her.  
  
“Of course.” Lotor replied as the timer went off. He grabbed the oven mitts and placed them over his hands before opening the oven door. The sweet fragrance filled the kitchen even further, suffocating the room in a sickeningly sweet way. Lotor carefully pulled the tray of _ahub’ku_  from the oven and placed it on the counter to begin cooling off. Lotor grabs a plate from underneath the counter top and begins to gently pull the cakes out of the mold, careful not to crush them or tear them. Each one is a perfect shade of gold, with a slight crisp to them. Eventually he had a large stack on the plate, noticeable steam rising from them as they hit the cool air of the ship.  
  
“They are best served warm so I would recommend trying one sooner rather than waiting.” Lotor stated; grabbing one and placing it in his mouth, enjoying the sweet warmth as it hits his tongue. Zethrid nods and reaches, grabbing two in her hand, gently switching the treat between hands due to how _hot_  they still were. She looked at Lotor with shock, as the heat seemed to do nothing to deter him from grabbing another and placing it in his mouth. Zethrid waited a few more ticks by blowing gently on the desserts before she placed them in her mouth, letting the sweet heat hit her tongue and slowly melt in her mouth. A smile lit up on her face.  
  
“This is really good sir.” She mumbled with her mouth full, reaching for another. A small smile graces the Prince’s face as he watches his General enjoy the small treat.  
  
“I appreciate your compliment, Zethrid.” He replied, watching as his other three Generals began to arrive in the kitchen with quizzical looks on their faces.  
  
“You summoned us prince Lotor?” Acxa asked, eyeing up the disarray the kitchen was in, her eyes settling on the sentry in the corner, concluding that there must have been another malfunction with the meal preparation sentry.  
  
“Woah what happened here? It looks like Acxa tried to cook again.” Ezor smirked, eyes glancing over towards Acxa. Yet Acxa paid no mind to Ezor’s comment and looked towards the plate that Zethrid began reaching for.  
  
“Sir, did you make these?” Acxa asked as her eyes focused on the pile of small treats that sat before her. Narti stepped closer, having Kova jump down from her shoulders into her arms and nestling himself tightly against her chest.  
  
“They smell _really_  good. What’s the special occasion?” Ezor asked, picking on up and placing it in her mouth, “aaaaahh that’s so hot.” She whimpered as she stuck out her tongue. Acxa shook her head at her comrade’s reaction.  
  
“Not quite a special occasion, more of a show of gratitude for your efforts on _Tollolm_. However there was an ingredient I was missing, a small fruit called _nyli_ , would you happen to know anything about that Ezor?” The Prince looked her over with a sly grin as her face turned to shock. Acxa and Zethrid laugh at Ezor and her reaction to the Prince, and his sly grin slowly turned into a small, warm smile. Narti stood there quietly petting Kova, enjoying the sweet aroma that was coming from the _ahub’ku_ , filling the air around them.  
  
Lotor watched as his Generals continued to eat the treat he had prepared them, watching carefully as each of them continued reaching for the plate until there was only one left from the once large pile. Ezor and Zethrid’s eyes darted back and forth from the dessert and each other, attempting to reach it before the other could. However Acxa was much quicker; swiping the last one off the plate and eating it right in front of the other General’s faces with a slight smirk on her face. Zethrid let out a small growl of defeat whilst Ezor pouted.  
  
“If you two would like, I can always prepare another batch of them.” Lotor stated as he began cleaning up the mess. Ezor and Zethrid looked between each other briefly then back towards the Prince with smiles on their faces.  
   
“Yes sir!”


End file.
